Todd Haberkorn
|birthplace = Arlington, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1994-present |status = Active |agent = The Horne Agency |website = Todd Haberkorn }}Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982) is an American voice actor and director, whose done work for FUNimation Entertainment and Bang Zoom! Entertainment. He's best known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-Man, Hikaru Hitachiin in Ouran High School Host Club, Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Keroro in Sgt. Frog, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Kimihiro Watanuki in XxxHOLiC, Death the Kid in Soul Eater, Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail, Tsukune Aono in Rosario + Vampire, and Ceylan Jones in Tenkai Knights. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Francisco Gómez, Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Sergio Marquina/Professor (Spliced Bread Dub) *''1983'' (2018) - Uncle Films *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Stefano Cucchi Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier, Wang Cheng (ep. 21), Art Teacher (ep. 41) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - The Flamer (Shiizou Atsukuru) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Jadeite, Male Teacher (ep. 2), Recording Staff Member (ep. 6) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Vampir (ep. 47), Shinozaki (ep. 49), Doorman (ep. 50), Jadeite (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Keisuke Takahashi (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Siam, Kohza, Nero (FUNimation Dub) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Frit Morris (eps. 3-4) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ren Ichimoku *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Nagi (ep. 6) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Haruo Nijima *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Hikaru Hitachiin *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Kimihiro Watanuki *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Aleister Chamber, Newspaper Crier (ep. 3) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Tsukune Aono *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Death the Kid *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Android 19 *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Ling Yao *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Aleister Chamber *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Rozenmann *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Plumber (ep. 1A), Yokoyama (ep. 5B), Male Student C (ep. 6) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Cheren (ep. 111) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Alba Cocodoro *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Aru Akise *''Rio: Rainbow Gate!'' (2011) - Clark *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Takimaru *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Teenager (ep. 1), Bully A (ep. 6), Courier Trooper (ep. 12) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Pop *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Marlo Freudenberg *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Tobi, Territory Crasher (ep. 1), Roy (ep. 11) *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Haruka Nanase *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Shirō Iori, Driver (ep. 4), Ryōsuke Todoroki (ep. 8), Taro Genbu (ep. 13) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Tierno *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Leva, Yūzou Hishikawa, Student Council Member *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Ceylan Jones/Tributon *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Norio Kunato, Pilot (ep. 12) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Jadeite *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Jaco (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Lippini Brothers (ep. 6), Punk (ep. 7), Dale Franky (ep. 9), Ricky (ep. 16), Pietro Panini (ep. 23) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Drive Knight, Pudgy Guy (ep. 9), Charanko (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Toranosuke Miyamura *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Yū Tosaki *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Edgar Allen Poe *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Tom Borden *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Male Student A (ep. 2) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Unit Leader B (ep. 20) *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Lindel *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Salim Hapshass *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Ouni, Nashiji *''ID-0'' (2017) - Ido *''Aggretsuko'' (2018-present) - Komiya, Additional Voices *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Quinn, Jonathan, Police Officer (ep. 5) *''Baki'' (2018) - Ryo, Student Boy (ep. 7) *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Zion Kunikida *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Rudo Bernstein IV *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Goon (eps. 1-2), Goskino Owner (ep. 3), Fan (ep. 4) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 6b) Anime Shorts *''Sushi Ninja'' (2014) - Maguro OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Hypnos Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Chen, Tartini, Mike, Additional Voices *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Papy *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Kohza *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Takashi Sakuma *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Milque *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Jaco *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Layton *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Aleister Chamber *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager D *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Bellion Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Judgment'' (2018) - Ishimatsu Voice Director *1983 *Fairy Tail (ep. 79) *Glitter Force Doki Doki *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Writer *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas External Links *Todd Haberkorn at the Internet Movie Database *Todd Haberkorn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions